Red Eyes Between
by Sharon Jade
Summary: An accidental encounter spirals out into something more... pleasurable for Sasuke and Kurenai. Futanari, Futa. May become Two-shot or series.


**A/N: Huzzah for publishing. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Warning: features Sasuke, and doesn't bash him. This may offend some sensibilities.**

* * *

Walking through Konoha **,** Sasuke Uchiha grumbled quietly to himself at the annoyance that his team was. Team 7, recently formed, was a nightmare: Naruto was an absolute moron, Sakura was a massive fan girl, and their sensei Kakashi... Well he wasn't much of s sensei.

All in all, the Avenger of the Uchiha was in a foul mood. He was supposed to be getting stronger to end Ita... That man. If he didn't, the honor of his family would never be restored and the dead would never rest easy. The quest bit at his heels: he had to succeed.

But he was still just a twelve year old boy, on the cusp of thirteen. Much as he didn't want to stop, he knew intellectually that rest and relaxation fortified the body as much as exercise and training, so a break was in order. That in mind, Sasuke's mind flew to a place that Sakura had mentioned earlier that day: a secluded lake in the hills, with a picturesque waterfall for meditation. She's proposed it as a place to date, but it was probably for the better that he go alone.

Why ruin the fun with someone else?

* * *

Walking through Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi grumbled quietly to herself due to the long absence of her girlfriend. The Hokage had called Anko away for a long and arduous mission outside of the Land of Fire, which left Kurenai alone and, more importantly, horny. Anko had given Kurenai a hall pass to sleep with whomever she desired, but...

Despite her... let us say, form, Kurenai hadn't taken her girlfriend up on the offer yet. You see, a fifth of all women in Konoha, Kurenai included, were futanari. This meant that she had a neat little (not really little) penis and two balls dangling between her legs, in addition to her pussy and clitoris. Which meant she was prone to be extremely horny.

Kurenai sighed to herself as she felt the wet patch in her sorely tented panties spread. She needed to relax and rub a few out in privacy. After a few minutes of thought though, she elected against returning to the privacy of her apartment, and thought of a small lake in the hills, where she and Anko had once made love.

Surely no one was there to disturb it, right?

* * *

Sasuke reached the lake and couldn't help but chuckle at it. The lake was down right beautiful; a small, secluded grotto just out of sight. You could be within ten feet of the water and never see a thing. That in mind, and knowing that he had no swimming clothes, Sasuke stripped naked to dive in, and in a fateful decision, folded his clothes and hid them in a bush.

Naked and ready to skinny dip, the boy leapt into the water and swam to the center of the waterfall, taking up his place underneath the spray, sitting in barely chest high water. Sasuke was hidden from sight, and more importantly, couldn't see what was happening on the shore for the thick mists and distorting water. He thought he was alone.

So did Kurenai. Like Sasuke before her, Kurenai took one look at the secluded and supposedly empty lake and decided to skinny dip. Her cloth wrap and shirt, followed by her shorts and mesh stockings, came off. Her underwear, including her too tight and slightly wet panties, hit the sandy beach, and Kurenai walked calmly into the water. Swimming into the center, Kurenai kicked backwards and floated on her back leisurely.

Inside the waterfall, Sasuke breathes deeply. The mists cleaned the air and added a faint smell of petrichor to it, lulling him. Inside of the water, a small boulder, round from the many years of wear and tear under the falls, jutted out above the water. Sasuke climbed up it and lay down across it, the curve a balm on his back. Sure, his entire body was now exposed, but the waterfall gave him unprecedented privacy... so he thought.

Kurenai sat up, treading water in the deeper part of the lake. While she could simply skinny dip out in the open for as long as she wanted, there was the chance she could be seen. Not that she knew how true that was. Besides, she had somewhat large breasts and she was getting an erection, both of which jutted from the water when she floated. That in mind, she swam for the waterfall's concealing mists, ducking underneath the surface for ease.

Underneath the falls, the sedimentary lake bed swooped up to about waist high depth for her, and Kurenai, sure that she was alone, broke the surface of the water and stood up.

For several moments, Kurenai and Sasuke stood there, blinking at each other in confusion. Slowly, a blush creeped over them both as the other kept staring. Kurenai saw his flat, slightly muscled chest, his legs, his androgynous face, and his small, flaccid cock. Sasuke took immediate attention to her black hair, full and perky breasts, unique red eyes, and her erect dick.

They broke the silence simultaneously. "My apologies. No, I'm sorry. Wait, stop that." Kurenai and Sasuke ground to a halt, only to both notice how their bodies were reacting to their mutual nudity. Kurenai was twenty seven. Sasuke was twelve.

They both had to go.

Both of them swam for the shore, intent on grabbing their clothes. Sasuke, perhaps a bit desperate, perhaps unnerved by Kurenai's meat pole, made it there first and pulled his folded clothes from the concealing bush. Turning around though, he bumped right into Kurenai, and dropped his clothes onto hers.

From there, more profuse apologies ensued as Sasuke tried to apologize for bumping into the nude sensei of Team Eight, and Kurenai tried to apologize for bumping into the nude student of Team Seven. But because they both did this while fumbling for their clothes, they made a mistake. The first article of clothing they each grabbed was their underwear, naturally to cover their groins.

What Sasuke missed was that, instead of his grey boxers, he grabbed Kurenai's slightly wet pink panties. Kurenai herself didn't realize that, instead of her pink panties, she grabbed Sasuke's oversized grey boxers. Neither of them realized their mistake.

From there, Sasuke grabbed for his shirt and Kurenai grabbed for her bra and both tried to put them on hastily. Of course, hastily is not a good way to put any form of clothing on, and both wasted a full minute trying to don their tops. Kurenai was thankfully spared the indignity of flashing Sasuke her breasts further as Sasuke took a fair time to try and get his head through his shirt's neck hole.

Both managed to don their shorts without delay, unknowingly covering up their earlier underwear mistake. Kurenai bowed to the modest Uchiha as he turned and left. "Uchiha-San."

"Yuhi-San," Sasuke replied with as much respect as he could muster. It was a. It difficult as Kurenai's bow showed off a lot of her cleavage. "Good day."

"Good day."

As Kurenai continued to dress and Sasuke left for his home, both very quietly thanked the gods that that embarrassing interlude was good and done.

Neither, of course, realized whose underwear they wore...

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the apartment door, three loud, heavy knocks. The Uchiha Scion took another deep breath to steady his nerves. 'Don't stress Sasuke, don't stress. You're just here to talk to a woman... about her underwear... that you wore. Accidentally.'

A voice cut through the door. "Who's there? What do you need?"

Sasuke took a careful breath again. His nerves were seriously fried. "It's Sasuke."

There was a silence, and then the noise of many locks being undone. The door opened slightly, enough for Kurenai to look out at him. She opened the door fully after that. "Bout time."

Sasuke stepped inside, summoning up his courage as much as he could. The famous Uchiha stoicism held firm thankfully. "At the lake, we made a mistake."

Kurenai was blushing hard as she looked at Sasuke. She knew what the Uchiha heir was talking about, and knew that it was best that she deal with the mistake now. "So, you're here to return my panties."

Sasuke stared at Kurenai. Kurenai stared right back. "No, I'm here to ask if I can keep them."

Kurenai actually sighed in relief at that. She had the dignity to look absolutely abhorred with herself a moment later though. "Er... why is that?"

Sasuke had a blush to match Kurenai's red eyes, but he didn't lay that phase him. He was phased enough as it was. "They're very comfortable."

Kurenai chewed her lip. She had a sneaking suspicion about what was happening here... and, what the hell. They were already talking about their underwear, might as well ask. "I take it you're wearing them right now?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Verbally at least. Instead he tugged the waist of his shorts down enough to expose a bit of pink cloth. "They are very comfortable."

Kurenai couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "Of course they are. They're a futanari's panties." Which meant that Kurenai's many, many big, throbbing erections had long since stretched them out. "You're welcome too them. My girlfriend does all the clothes shopping and she always buys underwear four sizes too small for me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kurenai smiled at that. "Yeah. She's odd like that." Kurenai, inspired by her boldness and Sasuke's boldness, now raised her own question. "So, since you're keeping my underwear, can I keep your's?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. Are you... by chance... wearing them?"

Kurenai returned the favor Sasuke had given her and adjusted her skirt and shorts to reveal a side of Sasuke's boxers. "They fit like a glove. And since I'm a grown woman and you're not, I have to ask why."

"I cannot shop. At all," Sasuke admitted. He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's my fault. I always buy underwear that's too big." For Sasuke, this had translated to his underwear continuously twisting up and wrapping around his penis uncomfortably, especially when he was hard. Thing was though...

Well, actually, both Sasuke and Kurenai were hard enough to cut diamonds, but they felt amazing! Their underwear felt as if it had been made for each other. Kurenai had never felt more comfortable then when she'd been wearing Sasuke's boxers, and Sasuke had never felt better than when he'd been wearing Kurenai's panties.

It was weirdly enjoyable.

Kurenai made another move. "So, you know... Since you like my panties, and I like your boxers..."

"We could trade underwear," Sasuke finished. "See what we can wear and can't."

"Exactly," Kurenai said, walking up to Sasuke. She looked down. He looked up.

A thought snapped through Kurenai's head. 'Oh god, he's twelve. I'm offering a twelve-year-old my underwear. Oh god...'

Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing, the way his blush was going. "So... I'll go back to my house and grab my underwear. You get your's ready."

Kurenai focused on Sasuke's headband. The hitai-ati symbolized Sasuke as being a ninja of Konoha. That meant, in the eyes of the government and the law, he was an adult. Which meant, since Kurenai wasn't his sensei, doing this technically wasn't legal.

Inside of Sasuke's comfortable boxers, Kurenai's penis throbbed. "Okay."

* * *

Sasuke returned an hour later with his haul of underwear, just as Kurenai was finishing up with organizing her own. The futanari woman glanced at Sasuke's bag of boxers and couldn't help but blush as he looked over her own... frilly things. "So... I guess we just... try them on."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. And then he did something odd. Sasuke hooked his thumbs into the waist bad of his shorts, and pulled down. It took Kurenai a moment to realize that Sasuke was stripping. For her.

Sasuke's shorts dropped to the ground and, facing Kurenai as he was, she could see the slight bulge in her pink underwear that signified his erection. Then Sasuke dropped her panties as well.

His penis wasn't anything to write home about by the standards of a preteen. An inch thick, two long. Maybe less. His balls had dropped at least, even if he didn't have a strand of pubic hair. He was probably hoping that it looked manly, but for Kurenai, it was just cute.

Sasuke took a deep breath and pulls his shirt off as well, leaving him dressed only in his socks and shoes. He grabbed a pair of purple panties, a lacy pair, and tried them on. He blinked in surprise. "Wow... These are great."

Kurenai laughed a little. "Good to know you like my underwear. Do you intend to try all of them on?"

"...Yes," Sasuke said with as much stoicism as his hormonally fried brain could muster.

The Jonin smiled at that and grabbed the bag of Sasuke's underwear. "I think I'll take your word for it that these fit me. No need to get undressed."

Sasuke's face fell a full three miles.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kurenai backtracked. "I'm not going to be that unfair with you Sasuke." She winked. "But if this is an attempt to seduce me..."

Kurenai undid her wrap, removed her mesh stocking, and dropped her shorts. Her erection beat to her heart inside of Sasuke's underwear. "It's working."

Sasuke watched intently as Kurenai removed his underwear from her groin and gasped when her penis came into full view. Kurenai, to contrast Sasuke's underdeveloped boyhood, was massive. Her balls hung low between her legs, and a thick bush was covering her. Kurenai smirked and moved her balls aside, showing Sasuke her soaked snatch. Sasuke watched as a drop of her wetness fell from her pubes down onto his boxers, landing in the exact middle of a damp spot.

As Kurenai continued to shed clothing, Sasuke spoke. "How big is it?"

"How big is what? My penis?" Kurenai undid her bra and let her boobs spill out. "Or my rack?"

"...Both."

Kurenai gave Sasuke a little smiled. 'Oh god I'm giving a twelve year old my measure and I'm naked in front of him, shit, shit ,shit.' She cupped her breasts. "This one is a D cup." She tapped her left nipple. "And this one is DD. It makes shopping for bras pretty hard."

Sasuke nodded. "I... uh... I'm... Two inches. Yeah..."

Kurenai giggled. Men, compared to Futanari, were just not in the same league. "Twelve inches."

Sasuke dropped Kurenai's panties, having stained them just slightly with his precum. He grabbed another pair, yellow with a floral pattern. "Your panties are amazing."

Kurenai pulled a pair of Sasuke's boxers on. "Yeah. Got to admit, your boxers really are something else." She posed, her penis tenting Sasuke's underwear. "Full boner, and they fit me like a glove."

Sasuke stripped out of Kurenai's underwear and grabbed another pair. He raised an eyebrow at the missing crotch and the words 'property of Anko Mitarashi'. "Really?"

"Oh fuck me," Kurenai mumbled. Seeing the stunned look in Sasuke's face she instantly backtracked. "No, don't. Give me those."

Kurenai grabbed her panties. "I knew that I missed some of these. Look Sasuke, you can't have any of my sexy underwear, alright. Anko really likes them."

Sasuke rifled around in the piles of panties and removed a pair of sheer panties with a lace cock sleeve and two dildos. "Like this?"

Kurenai just stared. "You know what, whatever. You want to try those ones on, sure. Go ahead."

Sasuke nodded once, and put his feet through the leg holes. The panties almost got all the way up to his waist before the dildos stopped him. Kurenai's jaw dropped as Sasuke adjusted the panties, moaned as one of the dildos went up his ass, and affixed the entire kinky ensemble onto himself.

Sasuke stood there with Kurenai, blushing and panting and trying to orient himself. Kurenai finally guided him to the couch and they both sat down. They didn't speak for a while.

"Sasuke... you're twelve years old. I'm twenty seven. I've never really... fancied myself a pedophile," Kurenai admitted.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sasuke articulated loosely. "You... I have dozens of... fangirls. All across the village. They all treat me like I'm supposed to be fought over and perfect or something." Sasuke sat back and moaned a little as the dildo adjusted itself inside of him.

Kurenai looked at Sasuke. "You're legally emancipated. And a Ninja. You're an adult, officially. Which means that... me sleeping with you isn't illegal."

"..." Sasuke stared at the tent in her... well, his boxers. "What's it like? Being a futanari?"

"I guess it's odd. We're not really understood by a lot of the villagers. They say that we have these incredible sex drives, and... yeah, they're sort of right. I can go for hours. But I've always loved Anko. She's my partner, my lover... a big part of my world."

Sasuke glanced down. He opened up. "I can't have a romantic relationship. I can't have friends. Because of my brother."

"Because he'd kill them," Kurenai surmised.

"Because I would," Sasuke said tonelessly. "The night of the massacre, he told me about a form of the Sharingan. A powerful form, that I could only achieve if I killed the person closest to me."

"..." Kurenai wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "I'm so sorry. If you need to leave-"

"I don't want to leave," Sasuke told her. He leaned forward, as if in pain. "I want to sleep with you Kurenai. I think..."

Silence settled in as Sasuke's words faded. He gulped and looked at her. "I'm not some Romeo. And you're not Juliette. But I think I love you."

Kurenai looked at the young, vulnerable boy. "I won't say no."

Sasuke stood up with Kurenai. They both stripped out of their underwear, and then their socks and shoes. Kurenai smiled at Sasuke. "You're very beautiful."

Sasuke reached up to Kurenai's shoulders and pulled himself up. He planted a kiss on her lips, Kurenai wrapping her arms around him to keep him from falling back down. Like this, she carried him to her and Anko's bedroom, and set him on the mattress. Sasuke gulped. "Can I be the one to penetrate you?"

Kurenai faux-thought it over. "Can I be the one to penetrate you?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Kurenai laughed a little. "You're too cute Sasuke." She kissed him and grabbed a coin from the nightstand. "You can call it as heads or tails. Winner penetrates the loser."

Sasuke nodded. "Heads."

Kurenai smiled and flipped the coin. "Tails."

The coin went up, came down, and landed on the floor. On tails.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "So... How is this done?"

Kurenai went to the closet, opening it and exposing a myriad of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, onaholes, and bondage to the last, to name a few. She pulled out a tube of something and closed the closet. "First, you need lubrication."

She squirted some on Sasuke's outstretched finger and watched as he rubbed it around his puckered asshole. He winced awkwardly as he fingered himself to get more lube inside, and after a few tries he had several fingers in. He stared at Kurenai's foot long slab of futa meat. "That'll hurt."

Kurenai laughed a little at the obvious statement. "Yeah, it will. But we're ninja. We can live with pain."

Sasuke pulled more lube for his butt as Kurenai applied some of the lube to her cock. Sasuke turned over and waved his hole at her. "Be gentle."

"I've never been told to be gentle," Kurenai joked a little. She lined up her cock with Sasuke's ass. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

She inserted herself by degrees, moving forward slowly and carefully. Sasuke gasped and bit his fist as pain racked through him. But Kurenai knew what she was doing: she moved with care and patience, stretching Sasuke, but never tearing him.

Her pace meant that, in the end, she took nearly a minute to move a full foot into Sasuke. It was worth it though, to feel his balls against hers. Kurenai bent forward and kissed the back of Sasuke's head. "You hanging in there?"

Sasuke was breathing raggedly, but he could still speak. "Yes. I'm ready."

Kurenai pulled back, slowly and gently. Sasuke could almost call it maternally. She was almost out of him after several seconds, and starting back in once he had recovered.

The pattern continued like this for a few more minutes, Kurenai gently easing away Sasuke's anal virginity. Every instinct screamed against that though. As a Futanari Kurenai's sex drive screeched at her to throw his considerations away and just pound him, to bang his ass until she spilled her seed in his gut, to rape him until he willingly became her cock slut. She didn't though. Sasuke was young and small and vulnerable and she didn't want to fuck him.

She wanted to make love to him.

Underneath her, Sasuke felt each and every beat of Kurenai's heart through her shaft. Her gentle approach had ease the pain away and now all he felt was pure pleasure. It was mouth watering good. He moaned in pure pleasure as she made her love to him. 'I hope I'm this good with her... She deserves it. God...'

Kurenai stopped deep inside of Sasuke, her bush tickling him. "Alright Sasuke. Are you ready?"

Sasuke got his breathing under control and spoke. "Yes. Just... one thing."

"What?" Kurenai said, carding a hand through his hair.

"Can..." Sasuke blushed, but at Kurenai's prompting, asked her. "Can I call you mommy?"

"..." Kurenai stared at Sasuke, trying to think if there was any harm in him doing so. He was vulnerable... psychologically speaking. Could this be a bad idea? She didn't think so, so after a moment, she kissed the back of his head again, and answered. "Yes. You can call me mommy Sasuke."

"Thanks... mommy." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Mommy, please fuck me."

"No," Kurenai said. "Mommy's not going to fuck you." She pulled back gently, quickly, and sexily. "Mommy's gonna make love to you."

Kurenai began to thrust, moving to the beat of an unheard song. Sasuke moaned as she gave him her all. "I love you mommy. I love you."

Kurenai gripped Sasuke's head, halfway between wrenching his hair back for a better grip and holding him steady for his own sake. "Mommy's gonna make you cum all over her bed."

"Make me cum. Make me cum mommy."

Kurenai gasped as she picked up the pace, her resolve to be gentle fading. "Mommy's gonna make you cum. Mommy'll make you cum. Mommy... Mommy..."

Kurenai fell over onto Sasuke's back, wrapping arms around his chest. She began to just move her hips, all thought lost in the joining of them both. "Mommy's gonna cum. Mommy's gonna cum."

"Don't cum, don't," Sasuke said as Kurenai buried her face in his hair. "I'm not ready."

"...Okay... okay..." Kurenai didn't stop, didn't slow down, but right in the knife's edge of orgasm, she held out for Sasuke. "Okay..."

The world blurred for them both, everything a whirlwind of their joining. Not even yesterday Sasuke and Kurenai would have imagined they would be together like this, and yet here they were making the sort of love couples dreamed of. Everything was them and they were everything.

Finally, Sasuke cried. "I'M GONNA CUM MOMMY!"

Kurenai didn't stop thrusting, didn't stop pounding into him. She knew that if she did he would lose all of his arousal. "On three Sasuke. One."

Sasuke felt his balls seizing up, squeezing every last drop of cum they could muster for him. "Two!"

Kurenai and Sasuke slammed into each other and froze. Sasuke's arms and legs gave out and he collapsed belly first into the bed, Kurenai on top of him, their ebony locks tangled together. They screamed as one person, one love. "THREE! Ugh."

Sasuke's cock spewed out his cream, soaking into the bed of Kurenai and Anko. His load was dwarfed though by Kurenai's massive gout of seed. Rope after rope of her white semen gushed into Sasuke. It was a fountain of cum.

Finally, the woman stopped ejaculating. Kurenai and Sasuke laid there for many minutes, both silent and revelatory. Kurenai laid atop Sasuke and inside of him, her cheek pressed against his head. "Sasuke."

Sasuke laid beneath Kurenai, silent and feeling something strange. It took him too long to realize what it was: relief. "Yes Kurenai."

"I love you."

"I love you two... mommy."

Sasuke and Kurenai separated after a while and crawled up to the headboard of the bed. Sasuke sighed in contentment. "Wow. I've... I never imagined sex would be like that."

Kurenai chuckled a little. "You have a lot to learn Sasuke. Trust me on that. Sex is just... it's a mix. Of being physical and emotional and... real, with your partner. It's about honesty and closeness."

"I never thought of it like that," Sasuke admitted. He glanced over at Kurenai's lap. "You're still hard."

Kurenai flicked her pole. "The joys of being a futanari. Endless sex drive."

Sasuke took his soft prick in his own hand. "I'm never going to equal you like that, am I?"

"Oh, it's not about how big it is. It's how you use it," Kurenai said, letting the time honored penis joke loose. "Trust me, I don't care how big your dick is Sasuke. I think I'll love you regardless."

"You think," Sasuke said, worry in his tone.

Kurenai look downcast for a moment, before pulling Sasuke into a close hug. "I will always, always, love you Sasuke Uchiha. There's no two ways about it. I will love you always."

Sasuke gently nuzzled in closer with Kurenai, and said it. "I love you two Kurenai. I always will."

Kurenai smiled, and she and Sasuke embraced. A quiet tingle flitted through Sasuke's heart. _'Is this... Love?'_


End file.
